


The Singer

by Cali_se



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Imagination, M/M, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes to watch Sherlock play the violin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Singer

Some might say John likes to watch Sherlock play the violin because he enjoys a bloody good tune.

That’s partly true, but not completely.

You see, what no-one else knows (except, perhaps, for Sherlock himself) is that it’s the singer not the song that holds John captivated, and whenever he sees those clever fingers cajoling and caressing the strings, his body burns with desire. And no-one knows (except for you-know-who) that the longer he watches, the more John yearns to pluck that lucky instrument from Sherlock’s grasp, pin his body to the wall, and kiss him till his soul sings.


End file.
